


30 Day NSFW Stardate Challenge

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athletic Jess, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nerd Dean, Nerd Jess, Nerd Sam, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be writing a SamJess and a Destiel drabble for the theme of the day from the Stardate AU.<br/>So! Sam is a lawyer with a heart of gold. Jess is a professional rugby player and sports trainer on the off season. Dean is an engineer working on top secret projects. Cas is a tattoo artist who does art installations on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day NSFW Stardate Challenge

It was always great entertainment for Sam when Jess came home after a hard game or practice. If she didn’t see him, she was quiet with a pout. But if she noticed him, she’d whine and flop out a hand for help. She’d whine and fuss about her aches against his sweatshirt or t-shirt as he dragged her into the bathroom. After a tender shower and half a tub of Tiger Balm and Kinesio-Tape, they retreated to their bed naked. If it was Rugby training season, he’d make sure to not put any weight on her. It was a little hard because all he wanted to do was hold her tight and safe. He didn’t really like how he got used to seeing her with cuts and bruises. She would shrug off his worries and tell him to kiss it all better.

He really loved the months where she was busy as a sports trainer. Those were the times where the whining was more affectionate than needy. He could carry her without worry and enjoy her giggles as he struggled with her sports bra. She would have enough energy to play a co-op sitting between his legs while in bed. Then after one yawn became many, he’d power down the TV and enjoy her affectionate touches.

Never once Jess rolled her eyes when he told her he loved her. Even that time he mumbled the phrase 20 times. She would always smile and or say it back. Their friends would glare at them and he knew some had a deep betting pool for when Jess and Sam would end things. He couldn’t think of ending things. Even when they were apart for a month with Jess’ away games and his sleepless nights at the law office.

Tonight was a night where it was Sam who started whining when he got home. The partners at the office wanted to expand but Sam was against it. Many other offices were doing the same and left many clients abandoned. He felt like everything he said during his presentation went in one ear and out the other. Jess popped her head out from the small exercise room and quickly wiped her face and arms to greet him, “Another late night?”

“I ate, at least,” he dropped his brief case on the couch before emitting another whine.

“Oh, honey, breath for me,” she soothed while pulling off his tie. He rested his forehead against her bare shoulder and took a deep breath while kicking off his shoes. She hung up his suit jacket on its hook and led him to the bathroom by the hand. He shook his head with a pout when she whispered an invitation to ride her in the shower. She studied his face before nodding.

“Take a shower and brush your teeth,” she kissed his forehead. He followed her orders while trying to quiet the doubt in his brain.

Jess was waiting for him wearing only an old t-shirt of his from back when they started dating. She grinned and threw his favorite pj pants at him. He couldn’t help a little smile as he slipped them on. Sam groaned a little at how comfortable the bed felt after his stressful day.

“I still don’t know, Jess. I want to stay here. People need me here,” Sam sighed.

Jess tsked under her breath and straddled his lap, “Then you set up your own practice here. You’ve got enough clients on your own to do that. But the decision doesn’t need to be made right now. Okay?”

He swallowed thickly at the sight of the t-shirt riding up her torso revealing her lower half fully. He nodded dumbly and couldn’t resist running his hands over her hips. They both sighed in bliss from the contact. She shifted to lay on top of him and kissed slowly. Their legs intertwined and the feel of soft cotton on their bare skin was enough. He arched up when her hands buried into his damp hair and she sucked his lower lip. She moaned as his hands held her ass firmly. They whispered affections while teasing the other’s erogenous zones until they drifted to sleep.

The alarm clock went off at 6 am causing them to groan. Jess was still on top and thwaped the machine to silence, “Shut the fuck up, you cocksucking git!”

Sam burst into laughter seeing his wife’s messy hair and angry face, “Good morning, beautiful.”

She batted her lashes before slipping into the kitchen to turn on the coffee. Sam stretched and yawned. He felt ready to face work.

 

* * *

  
  


Cas was nervous. He was used to his partners being resistant to cuddling unless he fucked them to the point of jello. Sometimes he wanted to cuddle for an hour or two. No sex. Just cuddles. He had tried to bury the want deep down after the fourth guy laughed at him.

Turns out Dean needs cuddles like methadone. Cas was shocked by the body pillows on Dean’s bed at first. He was thankful they didn’t have anime characters printed on them. Some were furry while others were soft, plain cotton. Over the weeks of getting to know each other, they agreed nothing was better than making a pillow nest and cuddle in the nude. Dean was very shy at first. He would start to stutter and curl up onto a body pillow like a nerdy armadillo. Cas would smile to himself and slowly slip his hands up Dean’s shirt from the back. Once Dean’s back was revealed, Cas would and still does kiss all of the moles on it. Dean back then would whimper and wiggle at the feel of warm lips and metal against his skin. Now, he sighs into it with a lazy smile.

It had taken three weeks of kisses and caresses until Dean was fully naked against Cas’ nude body in their pillow nest. Cas grinned at Dean’s shy smile before falling asleep. An hour of kissing after a full day of work can do that. Dean blushed deeply at the feel of his boyfriend’s sleep limp body against him. Dean timidly ran his hand down the left wing feathers of Cas’ tattoo. To his delight, Cas leaned into the touch with a happy snuffle. Dean continued running his hands along Cas’ back before joining him in slumber.

Cas woke up with a scream as he felt Dean dislocate his rib in their sleep. That’s when they learned Dean is a deadly cuddler.


End file.
